Cada 24 de diciembre
by noed318
Summary: Theodore Nott no era una persona que disfrutara mucho de la navidad, y eso empeoro en los últimos años. Había alguien, una rubia, que lo hacía feliz en esa fecha, pero un día simplemente desapareció. ¿La encontrara? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Podrá volver a ser feliz?


bueno, esta historia nació, como una posibilidad para un concurso navideño en wattpad, pero mientras la iba escribiendo, fue tomando un curso algo inesperado... y no se si me quedo tan "navideña".

espero que les guste.

...

Cada 24 de diciembre

La nieve caía en Londres, todo estaba adornado, acorde a la fecha, estrellas, ángeles, santas, renos, guirnaldas brillantes, luces que pestañean y arboles… las personas iban apuradas y cargadas de paquetes. Como siempre en navidad, nadie quería que les faltara nada... la alegría y las sonrisas eran moneda corriente en todo lugar.

Theodore Nott, es un joven y atractivo empresario, muchos dirían serio, frío y calculador, y quienes lo conocían confirmaban esos dichos y podían agregar una advertencia "Ni se te ocurra saludarlo por la navidad". Y eso era verdad, todos sabían que a Theodore Nott no le agradaba la navidad, desde que recordaban, su humor era terrible durante la víspera navideña y nadie, o casi nadie, sabía bien porque, pero tampoco se animaban a preguntarle. Solo sus amigos más allegados, se atrevían a enfrentarlo en esa fecha e invitarlo a cenar o salir.

Este año Draco y su familia le insistieron para que fuera a una fiesta que darían en su casa, la mansión Malfoy, por la fecha. Como de costumbre el pelinegro se negó, pero luego termino cediendo ante la insistencia de la madre de su amigo.

Él pelinegro entro en la lujosa mansión, enfundado en un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda, con delicadas líneas grises; su cabello negro como la noche, bien peinado hacia atrás; sus ojos azul eléctrico mostraban una mirada fría y por su sonrisa se notaba que en verdad no quería estar allí.

En el lugar había mucha gente, todos alegres; charlaban; bebían; comían y bailaban. Theo conocía a la mayoría, casi todos eran socios e inversionistas de las empresas Malfoy. Un rubio de ojos grises, luciendo un elegante traje gris, se acerco a él.

−Theo, que bueno que vinieras −dijo dándole un abrazo, que él pelinegro respondió con pocas ganas.

−Sabes que solo estoy aquí porque tu madre me lo pidió... debería estar en otro lugar.

−Lo sé… y sé que no eres buen actor, así que o comienzas a divertirte o te embriagas −dijo guiándolo hacia la barra que había en la sala.

−Bien, eso puedo hacerlo.

−Lo sé... Ahh, casi lo olvidaba, cuidado es muy probable que venga Daphne −la mirada de Theo se volvió más sería, y estaba a punto de responder cuando una bella castaña, con un vestido rojo bastante ceñido, se acerco a ellos.

−Hola Theo, ¿Cómo estás? No creí verte aquí −dijo esta con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

−Hola Herms, luces hermosa, el rojo te queda muy bien -respondió con una sonrisa que no necesito fingir, la chica le caía bien.

−Gracias −dijo esta con una risita antes de volverse hacia Draco−, amor, ¿viste a Looney?

−La última vez que la vi estaba contigo… ¿Ya perdiste a tu amiga?

−No es gracioso, sabes porque está aquí y lo que le ha pasado… no quiero que este sola −el tono de la castaña era serio y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

−Ok, ok, vamos te ayudo a buscarla −dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano antes de volver a mirar al pelinegro−… Nos veremos en un rato −y sin más ambos se perdieron entre la gente que había en aquella enorme sala.

Theo pidió un whisky y en cuanto se lo entregaron se alejo del lugar, en verdad le molestaba estar rodeado de tanta gente. Conocía muy bien la mansión, así que no le costó mucho encontrar un lugar tranquilo, al final de un pasillo junto a una ventana, que le permitía ver el hermoso jardín cubierto parcialmente por la nieve y con los pinos cubiertos con pequeñas luces titilantes… imagen que remonto su mente a unos cuantos años atrás…

"Tenía quince años, y volvía a estar en aquel pueblito francés.

Los árboles del parque estaban adornados con luces que se encendían y apagaban, el lugar estaba casi desierto, ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, todos estaban en sus casas junto a sus familias celebrando o durmiendo. La nieve caía lentamente en pequeños copos, que se posaban en aquel gorrito azul y en el cabello de ambos. Ella sonrió acercando su mano enguantada al negro cabello de él, y con ella quito los copos que se habían posado sobre él.

Los ojos azul eléctrico de él se perdían en aquellos grises. Llevaban horas dando vueltas y charlando… y en verdad él no quería separarse de ella, desde la muerte de su madre, esa chica era la única que había logrado hacerlo feliz en esa fecha.

−¿En qué piensas? −esa dulce voz lo saco de su trance.

−Solo, en que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo −respondió ampliando su sonrisa para ella.

−A mi también… pero, ¿sabes que me gusta más?

−Mmm… ¿Qué pregunta? −dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

−Tú sonrisa… es algo tan poco común y tan hermosa… deberías sonreír más a menudo −susurro la rubia entes de depositar un rápido beso en la mejilla de él y comenzar a correr. Theo sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y su sonrisa se amplio.

Corrió detrás de ella hasta que la atrapo, cosa que no le costó demasiado, y ambos acabaron rodando en el suelo, haciéndose cosquillas y tirándose con nieve, hasta que los dos terminaron totalmente agitados.

−Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto en esta fecha −dijo Theo en un susurro.

−Hagamos una promesa, volvamos a avernos cada año en esta fecha aquí −propuso la rubia, mientras levantaba su mano con el dedo meñique extendido.

Theo dudo un momento, miro los ojos de la rubia y una sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro, y sin pensarlo más enlazo su meñique con el de ella."

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y antes de que se diera cuenta su mente estaba entrando en otro recuerdo.

"Volvía a estar en Francia, en la, muy adornada, casa de su tía. La hermana de su madre era muy gentil y siempre insistía para que él pasara navidad con ella, cosa que su padre permitía a regañadientes, según él, esa mujer era demasiado blanda con Theo.

Lo único que le gustaba a Theo de pasar navidad con su tía era que su amiga navideña, esa chica que lo hacía tan feliz, vivía cerca de allí, y podía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Ni bien se instalo decidió salir a buscarla, pero su tía lo detuvo en la puerta.

−Theo… espera, tengo que hablar contigo −él la miro y noto que estaba algo nerviosa, así que sin decir palabra la siguió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella−… iré al grano, porque sé que eres igual de impaciente que tu padre, ella ya no está aquí…

−¿Qué? −su tía saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió, no necesito más que ver la letra del sobre, que decía su nombre, para saber que era de ella.

−Su tío tenía problemas económicos, y solo decidió vender la propiedad y llevársela de aquí… me dejo eso para ti unos días antes de mudarse…

−¿A dónde se fue? −pregunto con su tono serio, al igual que su rostro.

−Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, dijo que volvería a escribir, pero no ha llegado nada.

−¿Hace cuanto?

−A principio de febrero −Theo bajo la vista a la carta que sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos y se puso de pie−… Theo, se que la quieres mucho y lo único que puedo decirte es, que las cosas pasan por una razón, ya el destino los volverá a juntar.

−¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? −su voz indicaba que estaba enojado, y él se conocía muy bien, por lo que solo salió de la sala, antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

El pelinegro se enceró en su habitación, un lugar muy ordenado y limpio. Se tiro sobre la cama y con cuidado abrió aquel sobre, en su interior encontró una carta y una fotografía, donde se podía ver a una joven rubia tratando de alcanzar un algodón de azúcar que sostenía un joven alto de cabello negro, sobre su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar aquel día, esa foto la había tomado su tía en el parque hacía dos años.

Dejo la foto a un lado y desdoblo la carta, la letra era un tanto desgarbada, para ser de una mujer, pero se podía leer.

_Hola Theo, ¿Cómo estas… tanto tiempo? Para empezar no te enojes con tu tía, yo le pedí que no te diga nada, ni te envié esta "carta" ni tú ni nadie pueden hacer nada, mi tío es mi tutor legal y aunque me duela y no quiera tengo que hacer lo que me dice._

_Sé que podrás objetar esto de un millón de maneras diferentes, pero no te molestes, aunque a ti te pese y no creas en ello, EL DESTINO LO QUIERE ASÍ._

_Te dejo una copia de mi foto favorita de nosotros, siempre recordare ese día, donde prácticamente volvimos a ser niños… recordare cada momento que pasamos juntos y sobre todo nuestra ultima navidad… desde que te conocí las navidades volvieron a ser felices, volví a sentirme en familia._

_Realmente espero que estés bien y que puedas ser feliz._

_XOXOXOXOXOX… Luna."_

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, y de un trago se tomo todo el contenido de su vaso, el líquido quemaba su interior, pero no tanto como el dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos. Con el tiempo había reconocido que ella fue su primer amor, la única que lo hizo realmente feliz… y cada cosa de la navidad le recordaba a ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… esta maldita fecha le recordaba que podía ser feliz y todo lo que había perdido. Por aquel entonces ambos eran adolescentes y no sabían con seguridad que querían, tenían miedo a la distancia y el tiempo, por lo que decidieron esperar… y después de todo, cuando finalmente sabia que la quería, la perdió.

Ya habían pasado seis años, y con veintiséis años era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, pero solo era bueno para el trabajo, apenas tenía amigos y ni hablar de pareja, cada chica con la que había salido lo dejo, a excepción de Daphne Greengrass, a ella no le importaba ninguno de los defectos y cosas que las otras encontraron en él, ella se quería comprometer y él termino diciéndole que no, no quería casarse con ella, y le dio fin a la relación. Ahora tenía que cuidarse constantemente de ella.

"Las cosas por algo pasan" esa frase se había grabado a fuego en su mente, la repetía siempre y no dejaba de pensar que si el destino existía se merecía una buena paliza por maldito, jugó con él de la peor manera.

−¿Quién dijo que haber amado y perdido es mejor que nunca haber amado? Eso es una maldita mentira, si nunca la hubiera amado no estaría aquí extrañándola de esta manera…

−¿Otra vez? −Theo levanto la vista y vio en el vidrio de la ventana el reflejo de Draco.

−Si no la hubiera conocido, solo odiaría esta fecha, por haber perdido a mi madre, pero desde que la conocí cada maldita cosa me la recuerda.

−Me voy a arriesgar preguntando… ¿Qué paso con la búsqueda? −pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía un vaso con whisky.

−Nada, es como si al salir de Francia hubiera dejado de existir −respondió antes de darle un trago al vaso que acababa de aceptar.

−¿Por qué no me dices quién es? sabes que con mi familia tenemos muchos contactos.

−Yo también tengo muchos contactos, pero no hay caso.

−Theo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sino pregúntale a Herms, hace nada encontramos a una de sus amigas que había desaparecido hacía cinco años… la habían entregado a un grupo de mafiosos a los cuales atraparon hace muy poco...

−Draco −ambos miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con Narcissa−… ve con Hermione por favor hijo, hola Theo gracias por venir −agrego mirando con una sonrisa al pelinegro, antes de retirarse.

−Rayos, ¿Vienes conmigo? −Theo accedió y siguió al rubio, no quería quedarse allí solo, y seguir comiéndose la cabeza.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la decoración y los muebles eran muy elegantes, al igual que todo en aquella casa. Hermione caminaba en el lugar iba y venía junto a las enormes ventanas, al notar la presencia de ellos allí, se detuvo y camino hacia Draco.

−Te lo dije no era buena idea traerla aquí.

−Amor, ella quiso −el rubio miro a su alrededor−… ¿Dónde está?

Mientras ellos hablaban Theo no pudo evitar notar los papeles y fotos que había extendidos sobre la cama, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tomo una de las fotos, su cabello rubio no llegaba a cubrirle el cuello, la mirada triste remarcada por oscuras bolsas y en la comisare derecha de sus labios se notaba un golpe que estaba desapareciendo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y tomo otra foto, en esta su cabello era castaño claro y llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, sus ojos grises seguían mostrándose tristes y la sonrisa en su rostro era la más falsa que Theo había visto… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Esa era Luna, su Luna, la misma mujer que lo volvía loco desde que la conoció a los quince años, la misma que habitaba a todas horas en su mente, la culpable de que ninguna de sus relaciones funcionara, su amiga navideña… su único amor.

−¡Theo!, ¿Theo estas bien? −la voz de Draco lo saco de su trance−… tenemos que ir a buscar a la amiga de Herms, ¿quieres venir con nosotros o te quedas aquí?

−Me quedo…

La pareja salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Theo se sentó en la cama y trato de revisar el lio de papeles y cosas que había sobre la cama, pero su mente estaba demasiado revuelta y excitada como para concentrarse en ello. Pensó un momento en la rubia ¿Dónde podría estar?, y al instante en su mente se formo una imagen de ella, con el cabello lleno de copos de nieve, riendo y girando sobre sí misma en un parque… eso era a ella le encantaba estar fuera, sentir el aire y ver la nieve caer. Corrió a la ventana y salió al balcón, este estaba conectado con otros y terminaba en una escalera que daba al jardín.

Una vez en el jardín sintió el frío aire que lo golpeaba, se abrocho el saco y miro a su alrededor, se veían las luces que titilaban, algunos de los faroles del jardín y la luz que salía desde las ventanas, le pareció ver algo cerca de la fuente trasera, y se encamino hacía allí. Al acercarse más la vio sentada en un banco próximo a la fuente, su cabello rubio caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, llevaba un vestido largo, color azul y una camperita negra, muy delicada y liviana, ropa definitivamente para estar adentro, y el leve temblor que se notaba en su cuerpo lo confirmaba, pero su mirada estaba perdida en un pino cercano.

Theo se acerco más, sin hacer ruido alguno, una habilidad que tenía desde muy pequeño, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la miro inspeccionando cada detalle de su ser, mientras ella seguía sin notarlo.

Se quito el saco y lo deposito suavemente sobre los hombros de la rubia. Esto la saco de su trance, y giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver quién era. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con aquellos azul eléctrico, y lo primero que Theo noto en ellos fue sorpresa. La rubia lo miraba, era como si existiera una lucha en su interior, como si él solo fuera una ilusión.

−¿Después de tanto tiempo no vas a decir nada? −dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

−¿Eres real? −las palabras salieron con dificultad y Theo noto un temblor en los labios de la rubia.

−Se que te encanta estar afuera, pero aunque estés muy hermosa, te vas a congelar vestida así −dijo sonriendo para ella.

Luna se puso de pie aferrando el saco con una mano, mientras la otra la llevaba al cabello del pelinegro, y enredaba sus dedos en el, para quitar los copos de nieve. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sin más salto a los brazos de aquel hombre, quien la recibió y la pego todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo.

Había anhelado tanto a esa mujer, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su perfume, su cuerpo… que ahora tendrían que cortarle los brazos para separarla de él. Sintió la respiración entrecortada y el sollozo de la rubia, con delicadeza separo el rostro de la rubia de su pecho y se centro en aquellos ojos que ahora estaban nublados por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

−¿Por qué lloras hermosa? −pregunto mientras secaba las lágrimas con su pulgar.

−Creí… que ya… no… te volvería… a ver −dijo con dificultad Luna−… él no… él se enojo… iba a…

−Luna tranquila… vamos adentro a hablar ¿sí? −pidió en un tono amable.

La rubia asintió y él la guio nuevamente al interior de la casa. Entraron por una de las enormes puertas que daban al salón donde se encontraba toda la gente. Theo abrazo a Luna por los hombros y la guio hasta la biblioteca, encendió las luces, y cerro la puerta al notar que no había nadie allí, luego se acomodo en un sillón y solo espero a que ella comenzara a hablar.

Luna miro a su alrededor, la habitación era enorme y estaba repleta de libros, algo que a ella le resultaba acogedor. Camino hacia una de las ventanas y le llamo la atención que las cintas que ataban las cortinas estuvieran adornadas con muérdago…

−El muérdago siempre me recuerda a ti −giro la cabeza para ver a Theo−… Mi primer beso, bajo la farola del parque, la que siempre adornan con muérdago −sus palabras terminaron en un susurro, su sonrisa era algo triste y sus ojos amenazaban con seguir derramando lagrimas.

−¿Me vas a decir que te paso? −su tono fue gentil, y se mordió el labio al terminar, dudando en hacer otra pregunta o no−… ¿Por qué ni una noticia sobre ti? ¿Tienes una idea lo que fue…?

−Lo sé, sé lo que fue… y te puedo asegurar que para mí fue mucho peor −las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos y lentamente se acerco a él quitándose el saco y la camperita que cubría sus brazos.

Theo se puso de pie cuando ella se detuvo ante él dándole la espalda, mientras corría un poco el cuello del vestido, dejándole ver algunas marcas en la espalda que ya tenían bastante tiempo. Al pelinegro le costaba creer lo que veía… ¿Qué le había pasado a su rubia? Rápidamente la hizo girar y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Permanecieron un rato así, sin decir nada, luego él se sentó y la acomodo a su lado sin soltarla.

−Tienes que decirme ¿qué te paso? −su voz fue un susurro, la rubia asintió y se aferro más a él.

−¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos encontramos en navidad?

−Cada día…

−Bien, mi "tío" −dijo en tono despectivo−… de alguna forma se entero y no le gusto nada, por lo visto él tenía planes para mí… me incomunico y arreglo la mudanza, me permitió dejarle una carta a tu tía y despedirme de ella, para que nadie sospechara nada…

−Luna… ¿A qué te refieres con planes? −la rubia dudo un momento, se mordió el labio inferior y luego continuo.

−Venderme a un mafioso −los ojos de Theo hicieron la pregunta que se quedo atorada en su garganta por la furia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior… "¿QUÉ?", y la rubia no necesito más que verlo para entender−… les debía mucho dinero y estaba haciendo un trato para entregarme como pago de lo que debía… pero al no ser virgen, como ellos esperaban, decidieron tomarme como parte de pago y hacerlo trabajar a él para que saldara el resto.

−¡No puede ser! Es un hijo de… mal… −las palabras se seguían atorando en la garganta del pelinegro.

−Estos últimos seis años he sido la cantante, bailarina y en ocasiones acompañante de ese hombre −la rubia escondió su rostro en la camisa del pelinegro que la abrazo más fuerte−… estoy rota por dentro y por fuera… no puedo estar aquí, no… tu me vas a odiar −las palabras salían algo ahogadas por la camisa y entrecortadas por el llanto.

−Luna, no digas eso. Jamás podría odiarte… tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

−Yo lo perdí… no lo pude proteger −Theo separo el rostro de la chica de su cuerpo y sus ojos se clavaron en los grises llenos de lagrimas de ella, las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero no podía formar una frase, aunque no fue necesario, pues la rubia no resistió esa simple mirada−… Él me empujo por las escaleras a los cinco meses... perdí a nuestro bebe... no pude protegerlo −las lágrimas formaban cascadas en sus mejillas y sus temblorosas manos trataban de cubrir su rostro.

La mente de Theo todavía no terminaba de reaccionar, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en proteger a esa mujer que había buscado y esperado tanto tiempo. La tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, mientras la acunaba acariciando su cabeza para que se calmara. Uno de los brazos de Luna se aferro a su cuello y el otro a su camisa, el cuerpo de la muchacha no dejaba de temblar y él no dejaba de susurrarle cosas lindas al oído, hasta que después de un buen rato ella dejo de llorar.

−Luna −ella levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo−… te amo, y no importa todo lo que me acabas de contar, es algo que te paso, y me duele mucho, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti… desde aquel primer 24 de diciembre en que te conocí, que pasamos casi toda la noche paseando y que te di aquel beso bajo el muérdago… desde ese día se que eres la única para mí, solo tú me haces feliz.

−¿En verdad? −pregunto con la voz algo ahogada la rubia.

−Quiero que hagamos una nueva promesa, ¿No se qué te parecerá? Solo escucha, luego me dices… yo prometo cuidarte y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz, esa es mi promesa para ti… y ahora la que quiero que ambos hagamos… ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa anterior?

−Claro… volver a vernos cada año el 24 de diciembre en Francia.

−Todo esto me hizo dar cuenta que no me alcanza verte solo el 24… quiero verte cada día a mi lado −la mano de Luna le tapo la boca impidiendo que continuara.

−¿Prometes compartir tu vida conmigo… estar siempre a mi lado… hasta…?

−Que la muerte nos separe... y más allá -interrumpió el pelinegro, sacándole a la rubia una de esas sonrisas, que a él tanto le gustaban

Ambos asintieron y sin más sellaron su nueva promesa con un beso, mientras afuera se escuchaba las campanadas que marcaban la medianoche y a la gente celebrando la llegada de la navidad... una navidad que traía el regalo del reencuentro, alegría, paz y amor, para esas dos almas que habían sufrido la distancia y el tiempo; que habían perdido la alegría y vivían en las sombras. Eran muchos los dolores y tristezas por los que Luna había pasado y el destino estaba dispuesto a recompensarla, devolviéndole todo lo que había perdido, empezando por aquel hombre al que ella tanto amaba, su amigo navideño.

...

bien, hasta aquí llega esta historia.

la verdad no sé... no me termina de convencer, por algún motivo no puedo dejar de hacer historias que tienen un dejo muy triste... o al menos eso me parece =$

ya que llegaron hasta aquí abajo, podrían dejar un review si no es mucha molestia, en verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Gracias. Noelia.


End file.
